No Title
by chenma
Summary: Luhan diganggu preman jalanan dan Sehun menyelamatkannya dengan berpura - pura menjadi kekasihnya. Tapi saat berkelahi ternyata Sehun kalah dan ... it's yaoi! BL. HunHan/BL/badfic/gaje


**Title: No Title**

**Author: cHo/babysulaydo**

**Genre: Yaoi**

**Rating: General**

**Cast: Xi Luhan, Oh Sehun.**

**Other cast: temuin aje sendiri #plak**

**Length: 1590 words *only story***

**A/N: NO PLAGIAT ! FF ini murni punya saya tapi cast punya Tuhan. Hati - hati dengan typo (s) dan kegajean ff ini. WAJIB RCL kalau ngga emm ... au ah gelap.**

* * *

Aku melirik jam yang selalu setia melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Jarum panjangnya menunjukkan pukul dua belas. Gawat, aku terlambat. Seharusnya aku sudah berada di tempat kerjaku sepuluh menit sebelum pergantian shift itu terjadi.

_**Dug dug dug**_

Aku mempercepat langkahku ketika telinga ku menangkap suara dentuman musik dari sebuah bar di ujung gang ini. Yap, aku bekerja di sebuah bar. Menjadi bartender tepatnya.

"Aigoo Luhan hyung kau telat lagi, huh?" aku memasang cengiranku ketika Baekhyun, salah satu temanku yang seharusnya sudah berjalan pulang ke rumahnya sekarang mengomeliku, lagi.

"Mianhae mianhae" aku meminta maaf sambil terus membungkukkan badanku.

"Memangnya—"

"Baekhyunnie~" suara berat seorang namja yang sangat kami –aku dan Baekhyun- kenali terdengar. Baekhyun menoleh, begitu pun aku. Pemilik suara bass itu, Park Chanyeol, namjachingu Baekhyun yang selalu menjemputnya di tempat kerja.

"Nah Chanyeol sudah menjeputmu, cepat kau berganti baju dan pulang dengan dia."

"Tapi—"

"Cepat sana, sebelum bos memergoki kita malah mengobrol ngalur ngidul di sini." Aku mendorong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke dalam ruang ganti dan tersenyum pada Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum.

"Aku bekerja dulu, ne? Kau tunggu saja baconmu berganti baju." Ku bungkukkan badanku beberapa derajat pada Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya aku pergi menuju ke posisiku seharusnya.

* * *

"Luhan hyung, tolong siapkan tiga botol anggur merah." Aku mengangguki ucapan Kyungsoo, teman satu shift ku malam ini.

"Ige!" ucapku sambil menyodorkan tiga botol anggur merah pesanannya.

"Gomawo" sekejap, Kyungsoo langsung sudah tidak ada di hadapanku karna ia harus segera mengantarkan botol – botol anggur merah itu pada pelanggan yang berada di pojok ruangan. Pelanggan yang selalu ku lihat setiap hari dan dia –bersama teman-temannya- selalu memesan pesanan yang sama, anggur merah.

"Hei kau memperhatikannya lagi?" aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Aku mendengus sebal ketika tahu siapa yang mengganggu acara ... tunggu apa katanya? 'memperhatikannya lagi?' oh benar saja. Bagaimana aku tidak selalu memperhatikannya setiap hari kalau ia selalu ke bar ini setiap hari dan memesan pesanan yang sama setiap berkunjung ke sini juga. Aku selalu bertanya, apa ia tidak bosan?

"Ya! Kau mengacuhkanku, Luhan."

"O-oh mianhae Xiumin hyung." Ucapku pada namja yang berada di hadapanku sekarang, Xiumin.

"Ck, dasar kau. Eh ngomong – ngomong kenapa kau selalu memerhatikannya, eum?" aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Sejak kapan namja berpipi bakpau ini jadi kepo? Pasti karna ia terlalu dekat dengan Chen. Yap, pasti.

"Kasih tau gak ya?" tanyaku dengan nada yang dibuat – buat. Xiumin berdecak kesal hingga akhirnya ia pergi dari hadapanku. Dasar penggangu-_-.

"Hyung ini ada pesan." Dahiku menyerngit melihat sebuah kertas kecil pemberian Kyungsoo.

"Untuk siapa?"

"Tentu saja untuk mu"

"Aku?" tanyaku sekali lagi sambil menunjuk diriku sendiri. Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya padaku, membuatku sedikit ngeri dan berdoa _'Kyungsoo tak akan menciumku, tak akan!'_

"Ne~ untukmu hyung, dari pelanggan setia kita." Bisiknya padaku. Oh terima kasih Tuhan ternyata Kyungsoo memang tidak mau menciumku.

"Pelanggan setia yang mana? Pelanggan setia kita banyak, Kyungsoo." Ia tersenyum simpul, kemudian ku lihat arah lirikkan matanya, "Mereka banyak Kyungsoo, ada hmm …" aku mengangkat tanganku se-dada, mencoba menghitung berapa orang yang duduk di meja pojokkan bar.

"Yang berkulit putih susu hyung, yang paling muda."

"Mwo?" mulutku terbuka. Kaget dengan perkataan Kyungsoo yang terdengar seperti pernyataan bocah polos. Bagaimana aku tahu yang termuda kalau aku sama tak kenal mereka?

"Sudah ya hyung aku mau kembali kerja, phaai~" aku ingin menahannya karna tak puas dengan informasinya, tapi panggilan seseorang memaksaku untuk tidak melakukannya.

"Annyeong Luhan hyung." Aku menatap orang itu dari atas kepala hingga bagian dada karna selanjutnya tertutupi oleh meja bartender yang panjang ini.

"Ne? Nuguya?"

"Oh Sehun." ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Oh, lalu?"

"Ya! Tak bisakah kau basa – basi?" ia kesal, menghentakkan kakinya. Haha lucu sekali anak ini.

"Memang kau mau aku basa – basi seperti apa?" ia berdecak kesal, haha lucu sekali mengerjai anak ini.

"Seperti memperkenalkan balik namamu."

"Tapi kau sudah tahu namaku."

_**Puk**_

Ia menepuk jidatnya, mungkin menyadari kebodohannya.

"Kita ulang, otte?" aku tak menjawab, hanya memandanganya. "Annyeong, janeun Oh Sehun imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Sehun."

"Xi Luhan imnida. Cukup panggil aku Luhan." Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan ku sambut dengan senyuman manisku.

"Mulai sekarang kita berteman, ne?"

"Ne~"

* * *

"Hai namja manis." Aku diam mematung di tempatku. Beginilah resiko kerja di bar. Harus rela pulang subuh dan dihalang oleh beberapa namja tua berbau alkohol dan rokok yang memuakkan.

"M-mianhae saya harus segera pulang." Aku berusaha melewati namja – namja tua itu tapi ternyata salah satu dari mereka menahan pergerakanku dengan menempelkan kedua tangannya di dinding yang berada tepat di belakangku.

"Nanti saja pulangnya, manis." Aku berusaha menahan napasku. Bau alkohol dan rokok di waktu bersamaan menyeruak masuk ke dalam lubang hidungku. Memuakkan dan membuat perutku mual. Eugh~

"Tapi, ummaku sudah menungguku di rumah." Aku berbohong, ini taktik yang selalu ku gunakan bila aku tak bisa kabur dari mereka.

"Hanya sebentar saja. Kau cukup layani kami lalu setelah itu, kau boleh pulang ke rumahmu." Aku melebarkan mataku. Apa katanya? Melayani? Sampai lebaran monyet pun, tak akan ku serahkan keperjakaanku pada namja – namja tua jelek ini.

"Tapi, ummaku sakit di rumah dan aku harus segera pulang untuk membantu ia meminum obatnya."

"Ibumu sudah besar manis. Dia pasti bisa minum obat tanpa bantuanmu" aku memejamkan mataku ketika tangan kasarnya mengelus pipiku. Aigoo~ siapapun tolong aku.

"Ya! Lepaskan tangan kotormu darinya!" aku membuka mataku dan menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, "Sehun?" kejutku ketika tahu siapa yang berani berteriak tadi.

"Ck, bocah tengik. Kau berani mengganggu kami, huh?" namja tua yang mengurungku menghampiri Sehun. Begitupun dua temannya yang lain.

"Justru kau yang mengganggu kencanku dengannya." Aku melebarkan mataku, kencan? Hei sejak kapan ia mencapku sebagai kekasihnya, huh?

"Haha XD dasar bocah tengik ! Apa kau tidak diajari untuk tidak berbohong oleh kedua orangtuamu, huh?" mereka semakin maju mendekati Sehun dan Sehun tetap diam di tempatnya.

"Justru kalianlah yang tidak diajari orang tua kalian untuk tidak mengganggu kekasih orang." Aku ingin berteriak mengomelinya tapi disaat seperti ini, berbohong lebih baik.

"Ck, diam kau bocah tengik ! Sekarang, kau pergi dari sini secepatnya sebelum ajal menjemputmu !"

"Kau salah lagi. Kalianlah yang harusnya pergi sebelum aku mencabut nyawa kalian." Sehun berkata lantang sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Anak pemberani.

"Kurang ajar ! Habisi dia !" kemudian yang ku takutkan terjadi. Dua orang dari tiga namja tua itu maju dan mulai menyerang Sehun.

_**Bug bug Dzig**_

Awalnya, Sehun bisa menangkis serangan mereka. Bahkan Sehun membalas mereka. Tapi, namja tua yang tadi mengurungku ikutan menyerang Sehun dan—

_**Bug**_

Ia menonjok pipi Sehun, membuat Sehun jatuh terjungkal ke belakang. Selanjutnya, Sehun digebuki dan aku kebingungan sendiri di tempatku. Aigoo~ beri aku petunjuk Tuhan.

_**Bug bug**_

"Haha rasakan kau bocah tengik !"

"POLISI ! POLISI !"

_**Ngiung ngiung ngiung**_

Aku berteriak – teriak seperti orang gila sambil mengangkat tinggi – tinggi handphoneku yang mengeluarkan suara sirine polisi. Berhasil, tiga namja tua itu kabur luntang – lantung dan aku segera menghampiri Sehun yang meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Aigoo~ Sehun-ah gwenchanayo?"

"S-sakit hyung."

_**Pluk**_

Ia .. pingsan.

"Sehun !"

* * *

"Ngghh …"

"Sehun-ah kau sudah bangun?" aku bergerak menghampiri Sehun yang ku baringkan di atas ranjangku. Setelah Sehun jatuh pingsan, aku segera menyetop taxi dan membawa Sehun ke apartemenku.

"Luhan hyung aku .. dimana?" tanyanya dengan suara parau.

"Kau di apartemenku Sehun. Mianhae membuatmu seperti ini." Aku menunduk dan memilin ujung bajuku. Perasaan bersalah menyelimutiku.

"Gwenchana hyung, aku ikhlas kok."

"Tapi, Sehun jadi babak belur seperti ini karnaku. Padahalkan kita baru kenal semalam." Sehun meraih tanganku dan mengecupnya. Aku yang melihatnya hanya bisa membuka lebar mulutku, kaget.

"Saranghae Luhan hyung."

"Mwo?" shock, itulah kesan pertama setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dadakan itu.

"Perlu ku ulang lagi hyung?"

"T-tidak usah. Tapi—"

"Aku serius hyung. Aku mencintaimu, sejak pertama aku ke bar dan melihatmu melayani tamu di meja bartender." Panas. Tiba – tiba pipiku memanas. Aish, pasti pipiku memerah, "Hihi pipimu memerah hyung, kau lucu sekali dan .. manis."

Blush

Lagi, aku merasakan panas melebihi tadi.

"Luhan hyung." ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian membawa kedua tanganku untuk ditempelkan ke dadanya. Aku hanya bisa tertunduk, malu dengan wajahku yang semakin merona, "Aku benar – benar mencintaimu. Jeongmal saranghae Luhan hyung. Hyung mau kan jadi namjachinguku?" aku bingung, aku tak tau harus menjawab apa. Aku tak tau apa Sehun benar – benar mencintaiku dengan tulus atau ia hanya ingin mempermainkan ku saja. Tuhan, beri aku petunjuk.

Ku rasakan Sehun menyentuh kedua pipi ku dan mendongakkan kepalaku untuk menatapnya. Kulitnya yang seputih susu, lebam – lebam di wajahnya yang keunguan, tepi bibir yang sedikit berdarah, dan sorotan mata yang terasa teduh dan nyaman, juga lengkungan bibirnya yang membuat aku selalu ingin melihatnya.

_**Deg deg deg**_

Tuhan, apa ini pentunjuk darimu? Apa detak jantung ku yang tiba – tiba bertempo cepat setiap kali aku memandang wajahnya ini adalah pembuktian bahwa aku juga mencintainya?

Semoga … benar.

"Nado Sehun-ah. Nado jeongmal saranghae, Oh Sehun." Ku rasakan panas kembali menjalari pipiku, bahkan bertambah ketika Sehun tersenyum. Membuat dirinya benar – benar terlihat kyeopta saat ini.

_**Cup**_

Mataku melebar saat ku rasakan bibirku bersentuhan secara lembut dengan bibir Sehun. Manis dan menghangatkan. Itulah rasanya.

Sehun menekan tengkuk ku semakin dalam hingga tak terasa posisi kami berubah. Sehun menindihku hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa melepas ciuman

kami.

"Hyung bolehkah aku?"

"Apa? Ciuman lagi seperti tadi?"

"Bukan, ng .. itu hyung .." ia menundukkan kepalanya. Rona merah tipis terlihat di kedua pipinya.

"Boleh, kita sudah resmi 'kan? Sehun boleh mengambilnya." Ucapku dengan penuh keyakinan disertai senyuman manis.

"Jinjja hyung?"

"Asal Sehun yang mengambilnya, tak apa. Tapi, bermain secara lembut, ne?" ia mengangguk bahagia. Ck, dasar pervert -_-.

Detik berikutnya hanya aku, Sehun dan Tuhan yang tahu apa yang kami lakukan di bawah selimut tebal milik ku.

"Saranghae Luhan hyung~"

"Nado, nado jeongmal saranghae Sehunnie~"

.

.

.

**END**

.

.

.

**Muahaha XD**

**Hayoo apa yang dilakukan Luhan dan Sehun di bawah selimut?**

**Hihihi *ngintip bareng BaekYeol* #plak**

**Finally, cHo buat ff HunHan.**

**Maaf ye Sehunnya disiksa begitu u.u**

**Maaf lagi, NC nya cHo skip.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ngga tau deh ini sebenarnya drabble atau ficlet atau oneshoot.**

**Tapi, klo kurang dari 2000 words katanya drabble.**

**Jadi, ini fanfic drabble? Au ah gelap.**

**.**

**Yesungmin (?), tolong review ne^^**

**Kalau banyak yang suka, kali aja cHo ada niatan buat ff HunHan lagi.**

**.**

**Sekedar memberi tahu, fanfic ini udah di posting di page saya, hehe ...**

**.**

**Phaai~**

***tarik HunHan ke wc* #eh**


End file.
